Completed Circa 2 AM
by baby-filly
Summary: A collection of unrelated oneshots and drabbles with various pairings including ItaSaku, NaruSaku, KakaSaku, KakaAnko,SasuHana, GenShizu, SasuSaku and more, ratings from K to M. Will take requests for oneshots of any pairing.
1. You'll Never Be Alone :RinKakaSaku:

You'll Never be Alone

**You'll Never be Alone**

**A/N:**** KakaRin oneshot. Kakashi expresses himself to his late female team mate. Surprise pairing at the end. Okay, this is pretty sad, but I do write more humorous stuff most of the time, so I fancied a change. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, so please don't sue me.**

_Rin._

_It's been so long since you died, and I know nothing can bring you, Sensei or Obito back. I know, but it doesn't stop me visiting the memorial almost everyday. It isn't so bad. She sits with me, and she understands._

_You once told me I would never be alone, and for the longest time after your death, I thought you had been wrong. But I should have known: you were always right, Rin._

_Would you approve of her? She reminds me of you in many ways. She has so much focus, she's bright and vivacious, and she has such a big heart. That girl could love anyone if she set her mind to it._

_You didn't deserve an emotionless fool like me: you deserved someone who would have loved you back, like Obito. I never told you, not even once, how deeply I cared for you, how much I love you. But you're at peace now, with Obito and Sensei, perhaps. I regret not making the most of the time we had. I can't make the same mistake again, Rin-chan._

_I love her now. I didn't always, that would have been wrong. But now, she is one of the very few things that make my life worthwhile. I think you'd like her. She has a terrifying temper, kind of like you when you got cross with Obito._

_However much she is like you, it is unfair of me to compare her to you. You are both completely your own people. I would have loved to have seen what you became when you grew older. Maybe you would have been a healer. Maybe our relationship would have developed…_

_But it wasn't to be. I'll never forget you, Rin; I want you to know that. I also want you to know you were my first love. I'll always love you, Rin. And I'll always love Sakura, too. _


	2. Dressing Up :GenSaku:

Dressing Up

**Dressing Up**

**A/N:**** GenSaku for Mari22Ana. Hope you enjoy: just some harmless fluff, rated M for themes. Please R&R.**

"Shiranui!" A sharp voice cut through the air to arrive at and assault Genma's eardrums. The shinobi looked around in confusion. The street he was walking through was deserted, and nearing dusk. He heard a long-suffering huff. "Look up, dumbass!" He obeyed, and almost choked on his own saliva.

"Uh, Sakura, are you really hanging out of your apartment window in a corset, or am I dreaming?" _Either way, I'm one hell of a lucky bastard_, he thought to himself.

"No, you are not dreaming. Climb up here now, Genma." Haruno Sakura certainly knew how to boss people around. Genma sighed, took his senbon out and jumped onto the fire escape, clambering up with ease. Sakura opened the back window for him. Genma couldn't help but stare at her attire. She was wearing a corset-style dress. It was completely indecent, dark blue and lacy. She also had on some scary (but extremely…attractive) lace up, knee-high white boots with wedge heels.

"What's…um, what…" Genma tried to speak normally.

"I've got a date for the Christmas do tonight in the new club down the road. I can't let Ino-pig upstage me now, can I?" Sakura smirked. Genma blinked.

"And you want me to…?" He asked, unsure of how he fitted into this picture.

"…Help me try on these things and decide which one looks best on me." Sakura replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Genma sighed, unsure whether to count his lucky stars and just help or be offended.

"One minute: do you think I'm gay or something?"

"No. That's why you're here, retard. You're a guy, right?"

"Last time I looked, yeah." Genma deadpanned.

"Well, then. Who better to decide which hooker-style outfit I should wear to a club than you?"

"Kakashi?"

"That would just be embarrassing, Genma. Now are you going to help me try on these outfits willingly, or am I going to have to beat you into it?"

"I'll help, I'll help." Genma's ribs still hadn't recovered from the last "playful" nudge Sakura had given him during a training session with Team Kakashi, who he had joined when Sakura had turned eighteen. Now, two years on, she still screamed at him and hit him more than she did to all the others put together, but in a…slightly friendlier way than she had at first.

"Earth to Genma?" Genma snapped out of his trance. Sakura was waving her hand in front of his eyes, and he blinked.

"Uh, yeah. What do you need me to do?" He asked.

"Hold these." Sakura dragged her boots off and threw them at the startled Genma. Sakura proceeded to unzip the side of the corset-dress. Genma swallowed. Was this some new way of torturing him? It was sure working. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her lithe body.

Mercifully, but rather disappointingly for Genma, she had underwear on. She hopped across the room to her bed, and grabbed a carrier bag, pulling the contents out. "Hmm…" She cocked her head to one side, as if considering the black basque with matching stockings. "I think I'll try this on first." She slipped into the black fabric, and commanded Genma to do up the hooks on the back. He moved forwards, giving a small cough.

"Hai." He tried not to touch her porcelain skin as he hooked the back of the basque together.

"And the zips at the side." Sakura said. Genma tried not to groan. He complied. It was easiest that way. The zips at the side were hastily zipped up. Genma wondered why he was even doing this, and which god had been cruel enough to let him be wandering down the road at the precise moment Sakura had decided to hang out of her window looking for someone to play dress-up with. _Honestly, what did I do to deserve this? I mean, it's good and all, but…_

What the hell was with Sakura anyway? He'd always had her down as a little prudish, certainly not the type to strip off in front of a man (i.e. him) she professed to hate on a regular basis. She disliked his jokes, declined his suggestive comments with a hearty punch or several dozen, and now she was thoroughly confusing him. _Women._ He huffed to himself, snapping out of his reverie long enough to notice that she looked…scary. Scarily grown up and dominatrix-like. It was not an image that went with Sakura's entire personality.

"Maybe not this one." Sakura seemed to read Genma's mind as she surveyed herself in her full-length mirror. "I've got one more. Help me out of this." Genma obeyed, strangely glad to see her out of a dress that on any other woman would have had him practically drooling all over her.

Sakura went to her wardrobe this time. "I'll take this one into the bathroom." She said, her cheeks slightly red. Genma nodded absently, frowning to himself. Had she finally rediscovered her sense of decency and propriety? _Too damn late now._

Genma watched her run to the bathroom, carrying her white boots and a little box the same shade of pink as her hair. He didn't watch her as he would normally watch a half-naked woman; instead, he looked at her face as she passed him. Her emerald eyes glittered, not with tears of shame or embarrassment, but…excitement? Genma dismissed that. She was only trying on dressy-things for the Christmas do. There couldn't be anything less exciting, really, could there?

He waited for a while, tapping his feet against the polished floorboards of Sakura's bedroom floor. He glanced around. He saw a picture standing on top of a tasselled box, and walked over to look at it.

He was surprised: it was a picture of Team Seven aged twelve. Sasuke and Naruto having their hair ruffled by Kakashi, and Sakura in the middle. She looked so innocent and carefree, a massive smile on her face. Genma wondered if there were more pictures in the box. He lifted the lid up with ease, and looked inside, sifting out about half a dozen photos. He peered at the first. It was one of Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura looked about seventeen. It had certainly been taken before Genma joined Team Kakashi. Sakura was sitting in Kakashi's lap, looking more than a little drunk. It was a little disconcerting to see an underage _Sakura_ drunk. In Kakashi's lap.

Genma hastily turned to the next photo, which was of Naruto and Sakura. Sakura looked even younger than in the first picture, possibly sixteen. They weren't looking at the camera, but into one another's eyes, grinning. Naruto had his arms around Sakura's waist, but not in a romantic way, merely like a protective friend, which he was, of course. Genma turned the photo over to see an inscription on the back in neat cursive.

"Naruto-baka and me: staring contest!" Genma grabbed hold of the first photo and looked at the back of that. "Kaka-sensei protecting me from the scary men propositioning me when I realised I couldn't hold me sake that well!" Genma gave a sigh of relief. _Wait, why am I relieved?_ Genma didn't give himself time to answer his question, turning to the next photograph in the pile he had in his hands.

Sai drawing, looking completely spaced out. "Sai-kun's artistic tendencies." Captioned this one.

Sakura striking a mock-sultry model pose to Kakashi and Naruto, who were laughing their heads off. "Something to pass the time away with on that C-rank mission!", read the back.

Naruto and Sasuke, both twelve or so, glaring at each other with the caption "The good times."

The next photo was of all of the current Team Kakashi. Genma remembered Kurenai taking that photo for them. On the back was: "With our newest member." Genma looked to the next one. It was him and Sakura alone. She was, in a rare display of blatant affection towards him, untangling his medium-length brunette hair. Genma shivered, wondering who'd taken the picture. He could still feel the touch of her light hands running through his hair, her gentle fingers massaging his scalp…_Okay. Stop._ He told himself. He turned the photograph over to read, in what looked suspiciously like a certain Hatake Kakashi's chicken-scratchings scrawl, "Wake up and smell the coffee, Sakura-chan." Genma's eyes widened at the words.

He hastily dumped the photographs back in the box that they had come from and placed the Team Seven photo back on top, stepping backwards just as the bathroom door slid open, a white, lace-up, wedge-heel boot stepping out, right before one of Genma's wildest fantasies emerged fully.

"How do you like this one?" Sakura asked, in a sort of seductive purr.

"Uh…" Genma was totally speechless. Sakura was wearing a fitted white mini-dress, a lot plainer, and a lot sexier, than the last two outfits. It cut off halfway down her thighs, showing a lot of smooth, tanned leg. The dress was quite high cut and had one off-the-shoulder strap. Genma could see the baby pink bra straps easily. He tried to close his mouth and say something in the way of coherent speech. "Uh…" He repeated, before finding his voice and gasping out: "W-what the hell are you trying to do to me?"

"I take it you like it?" Sakura said in that same seductive tone of voice. Genma could do nothing but nod ever so slightly. Sakura stepped forwards. "Good. You're meant to. And in answer to your question, I'm trying to make you _wake up and smell the coffee_." She smirked. Genma remembered the photograph and its inscription. Sakura had evidently decided to take her ex-sensei's advice.

"So this dressing-up thing was all a sham?" Genma managed to ask.

"No, I am going to the Christmas party. My date is you. But this is for your eyes only." She lowered her voice at the last word. "And not just your eyes." She added suggestively.

"You won't attack me?" Genma asked suspiciously.

"No! Well, not unless you turn me down."

"And why would I do that?" Genma had regained just a little composure, and took a step towards Sakura, who also stepped forwards, so their faces were mere inches from each other.

The next second, Genma bent his head slightly, and Sakura lifted her head up. Their lips met. Sakura's arms snaked around his neck, and Genma slipped his arms down around her waist.

Sakura lips parted slightly, and Genma ran his tongue over her teeth, vaguely registering that her breath smelt very sweetly of cherries. This woman was a complete contradiction. She was so alluringly adult in her mini-dress with her sexy voice and yet so innocently beautiful and sweet at times. And then there was her violent nature, which Genma was hoping dearly not to incur _this_ night.

"Wait. We have a Christmas party to attend tonight, I believe." Sakura said, laughing lightly, suddenly as sweet as she'd been eight years ago, proving Genma's point. She was a complex woman, and that, Genma decided, was what he found most interesting about her. That was a pleasant surprise to him, the one renowned being a completely shallow commitment-phobe. He smirked. He could wait for her. He could wait forever. Well, okay. Maybe not _that_ long, but certainly until after the Christmas party. One thing was bothering him, however.

"Can you not wear _that_?" Genma asked. "Because if you do, I think all of us men will die from loss of blood."

"You know, we have seven or eight hours before this party that we can make good use of." Sakura smirked, suddenly transformed into a provocative seductress once more. Genma grinned back.

"There's one thing wrong with that dress."

"Oh?" Sakura raised a pink eyebrow.

"You're still wearing it."


	3. Should I Know You? :shikatema:

Should I Know You?

**A/N:**** Very short oneshot I wrote ages ago, for my bessie. ShikaTema. Please R&R.**

"Gather round, everyone!" Sabaku Temari was blissfully ignorant of the weary look her younger brother, Gaara, was sporting at her official tone of voice. Honestly, sometimes he thought she would make a more efficient kazekage than him.

The shinobi present crowded round Temari, and she gave them their directions, shooting Gaara a glance._ He's never been much of a people-person._ She sighed, and turned to answer a question put to her by an exuberant blond ninja from Konoha.

"Couldn't you ask Tsunade-sama, Naruto?"

"She's dru- oh; I'm not allowed to say that. Sorry Sakura-chan…" He sidestepped the pink haired kunoichi glaring at him.

"Sorry about him, Temari-san." Sakura apologized. Temari nodded irritably. How come Tsunade wasn't babysitting Rookie Nine? All they did was annoy the hell out of all the ninjas under Gaara's command. Well, okay, the kunoichi were easy to get along with, but that Naruto brat…

Her train of thoughts broke off as she caught sight of a black ponytail belonging to someone standing behind that weird Uchiha emo. The four-pony tailed Suna kunoichi missed Gaara's exasperated gaze as her face broke into a giant smile. Being almost without emotions, he didn't really get people who showed any.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" She heard the greedy Akimichi boy greet the same person who had caught her attention. Nara Shikamaru, genius with an I.Q of two hundred. So below her in terms of actual skill, but still honourable.

She remembered their fight at the chunin exams vividly, right down to the moment he had given up. That had always plagued her. Why would he do that? He could have won.

Temari sighed as she straightened up to get an eyeful of sand from Naruto, who was chasing the Inuzuka wildman's dog, for some incomprehensible reason. She sighed, not wanting to bother forcing a rational explanation from the obnoxious blond kyuubi vessel.

That was unlike her, but she put it down to exhaustion after the demanding work setting up the chunin exams. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, deciding to go to bed and forget the whole day.

"I'm going to bed." She informed Gaara, who blinked his outlined eyes in surprise.

"You're tired already? It's only half-nine."

"It's been a long day."

"Let her go, Gaara." Kankuro said, envisioning a peaceful night without his older sister's nagging. Gaara shrugged, and turned to glare at a rambunctious Naruto, now screaming about ramen at the top of his voice.

Temari practically ran to the other end of the room, almost bumping into a startled Shikamaru. She was aware her cheeks were turning slowly crimson.

"Hi." She said quietly. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"Hi. Should I know you?" Before she could answer, he turned back to Akimichi Choji, leaving her feeling as though someone had slapped her. She blinked her tears back, and fled the crowded room. She didn't notice the blue eyes that had seen everything.

**XOXOX**

"Temari-san?" Temari's head snapped up at the sound of someone calling her name quietly.

"Who is it?" She asked sleepily.

"My name's Yamanaka Ino. I'm on Shikamaru's team. Can I come in?" That settled it. The moment she mentioned Shikamaru's name, Temari was at the door. She opened it to reveal a blonde girl with very blue eyes.

"Are you Inoichi's daughter, by any chance?" Temari asked, to be answered with a sharp nod. "Oh, right. So why have you come?"

"Well, I heard what Shikamaru said to you before you went to bed." Temari's stomach dropped.

"Oh…" Her mouth was too dry to say more.

"It's okay. He didn't mean it. If you said your name, he'd know you. He just doesn't concentrate. He didn't notice when Kakashi answered the door to us without his mask on a month ago. I was, like, choking to death, along with the whole of Teams Seven, Kurenai and Gai, and Choji was just staring, then Shikamaru goes, 'oh, something's different about you. Did you change your hair?' " Ino burst into giggles at the memory.

Temari had to grin at that.

"So you're trying to say he doesn't notice things much?" She enquired, and Ino nodded.

"And he's lazy, and he complains a lot. But you should tell him how you feel." She said decisively. "Even if he doesn't think he knows you."

"I guess." Temari shrugged listlessly, and then perked up as a thought struck her. "Hey, what does Kakashi look like without that stupid mask?"

* * *

"Hi." Temari said to an impassive Shikamaru. "Yesterday night you asked if you should know me…" This one-sided conversation was the most difficult she'd ever had. "…Well, you should. I'm Temari, the girl…"

"…I fought in the chunin exams, yeah, Ino told me last night." Temari blinked.

"I always wondered why you gave up? You said it was because it was too troublesome, or something." She asked hesitantly.

"I liked you. I didn't want to fight you like that." Shikamaru admitted. Temari gasped.

"Y-you like m-me?"

"Yeah." He seemed to have no problem saying that. Temari suddenly felt a whole lot better.

**XOXOX**

"Hairclips!" The pink-haired kunoichi holding Temari's light blonde hair ordered. Tenten passed them.

"Here you go, Sakura-chan."

"Thanks Tenten." Sakura swept Temari's hair into a graceful topknot. It was certainly different, but also very fiddly.

"Right. Now, your jewellery, then the dress." Ino grinned, clad in the bridesmaids' attire of a light blue, floor length dress. Sakura yanked a strand of flyaway hair from Temari's eyes, and secured it back.

Sweet little Hinata slipped an aquamarine pendant around Temari's neck, and Temari herself struggled into her creamy white dress with pearl-studded bodice. She heard the soft:

"Wow!" From all the kunoichi in the room.

"You look great." Sakura told her, propelling her over to a mirror to check her appearance.

Temari admired the girls' handiwork, and turned from the mirror in time to see Gaara rushing into the room, for once looking happy.

"He's here. Let's go!" To say Gaara had not been pleased with the news his sister and Nara Shikamaru were to marry was a total understatement, but with a few persuasive words, Temari had managed to stop him from killing Shikamaru on the spot. Now, the Kazekage was accepting of their upcoming matrimony, and was actually quite pleased.

"Okay, Kazekage-sama." Ino said, and Gaara huffed:

"Please call me Gaara."

"Okay, Gaara." Sakura placated the red haired man quickly, and led Temari out of the small room into the church, which was decorated with lilies (and the odd sakura blossom, courtesy of Konoha's own cherry blossom, Haruno Sakura).

Ignoring Maito Gai, in tears at the back of the church, mumbling about the youthfulness of marriage, Gaara went to the front to assume his position as best man. Kankuro came to walk his elder sister down the aisle, and the music began playing. Temari looked to the front, where her fiancé was waiting.

"You look great." Sakura reassured her, seeing her anxious eyes. Temari smoothed her dress and walked forward, carrying her bouquet lightly in her hands. She took her place beside Shikamaru, and the service began.

They recited their vows, and then came the phrase that made Gaara want to gag in horror.

"You may now kiss the bride." Temari looked up into Shikamaru's eyes. For once not boredom filled them, but true happiness. She leant forwards, and they shared their first married kiss to the sound of Gaara being forcibly restrained by Kankuro.


	4. In a Night's Work :NejiTen:

In a Night's Work

**A/N:**** This is a NejiTen fanfic. It isn't one of my all time favourite couples, but I hope you enjoy it. One instance of moderate swearing. Please R&R, I love to hear what people think of my work, it helps my writing loads.**

"Neji-san."

"Tenten-chan." The long-haired Hyuuga male addressed his only female team-mate, Tenten, sharply. He was in a hurry to get to the Hokage's office. Why did she always call for him at the most inconvenient times? He was surprised to meet Tenten in the lift. It was half-past two in the morning, after all.

Being the high-calibre shinobi he was, he didn't do more than raise an eyebrow to Tenten, who did not bother to elaborate. Neji pressed the button for the top floor, and leant back against the wall of the cramped lift.

All of sudden, the lift juddered to a halt. Tenten looked startled, but didn't actually move. Neji waited a moment before summing up the situation.

"We're stuck." He pressed the help button, but found it jammed. "Shit, Tsunade'll go mad. I'm going miss the appointment." He noticed Tenten turned a little red at that, and wondered if it was the heat. The lift was rather stuffy. He considered trying to break the cables, but Tenten suddenly spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Neji-san." Neji turned to face her. She looked so sweet, a strand or two of hair falling from her topknots messily…_Stop that!_ He scolded himself, blaming the time and temperature.

"Why not?" He asked, trying not to sound flustered.

"Um…" Tenten went red again. Neji stared impolitely. "Well, I think, maybe, there might not be, but I wouldn't…"

"What the hell are you going on about, Tenten-chan? Just tell me."

"Um, well, there might be explosives tied to the cables, which are triggered when more than one person gets into the lift, stopping them from leaving." Neji continued to stare at Tenten.

"How do _you_ know?" He activated his Byakugan, and saw that she was correct. There were indeed explosives tied to the cables. He didn't really want to find out if she was right about them blowing up if the cables they were attached to were severed.

"…" Tenten once again went crimson, and this time, Neji had a suspicion it was from embarrassment rather than the warm atmosphere in the lift. He wondered if it had anything to do with that pesky Rookie Nine who tended to tag along everywhere Team Gai went.

"What have they been doing now?" He muttered, half to himself.

"Who, Neji-san?"

"Rookie Nine, maybe?" A question for a question. Tenten blinked.

"Sai…"

"What?" Neji's head snapped up. Tenten's eyes widened slightly, and she brushed an escaped strand of hair from her face. Neji almost smiled at this sight, but caught himself in time. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ "So Sai's involved? I should have known."

"It was Temari's idea." Tenten began in a small voice. "She came over for the weekend with the Kazekage. She told Tsunade-sama her idea, and she approved. So Gaara and Temari got Rookie Nine, Sai and Lee involved, and Kakashi and Jiraiya got roped in too. Jiraiya had the bomb idea, and Kakashi attached them to the cables. Now, they just have to wait."

"Wait for what, exactly?" Neji spoke the thought aloud. Tenten looked at the floor. "Well, it must be something, for the Kazekage to be involved. Wait, will we ever be allowed out of here, or is this Gaara's idea of a joke?" Tenten looked at him scornfully.

"Of course not. You think Tsunade-sama would have approved a crazy Gaara plan? She's not that stupid. They're just going to keep us until…well, until…"

"Until what, Tenten?" Neji was starting to get irritated about Tenten's evasiveness. She knew the plan; she just didn't want to tell him.

"Until…um, you say…um, that-you'll-go-out-with-me." Tenten blurted out. Neji stared at her.

"They got the Kazekage involved for that? All you needed to do was ask!" He realised what he had said too late, but oddly, didn't regret it. Tenten looked shell shocked.

"You mean…" She whispered, sounding almost like Hinata.

"Of course, Tenten-chan, I wouldn't joke."

"Well," She said a little more boldly, "How about we make use of the remaining hours we have to spend here?"

That sounded like a good idea to Neji.


	5. Falling for Darkness :ItaSaku:

**Falling for Darkness**

_He might be the darkness and I might be lost within the black.. But maybe, maybe I'm the influence. Maybe I'm the light and he's blinded by the rays. Perhaps. Perhaps not._

I can't seem to help myself when it comes to him. He is my addiction. I don't know _why_ or _how_, but every time I see him I can't think properly. I don't think of the consequences, of Naruto and Kakashi's inevitable disgust should they discover my…our…_secret_.

_Secret is such a childish word, like whispers in a classroom or rumours spreading behind the teacher's back. We're far beyond that. _

If I wasn't a kunoichi, just a plain girl who knew nothing of his past, I might have fallen worse. I should thank my profession for that much at least. But if _he _were a civilian…he wouldn't have murdered his own family, and he wouldn't find it quite so hard to understand my turbulent emotions. Maybe we'd be free.

_But there is always something. Something that stops him, stops me. We can't love like this._

So we don't love. Not _love_ as in the conventional, married-with-three-kids-never-going-to-part love. We lust. We crave. We sate.

_And he breaks my heart. I didn't give him my heart: I despised him far too much. He took my heart. Maybe he didn't mean to. Or maybe he was planning to destroy me from the start._

No trust. I flinch every time I sense his presence, ready to fight for my life. He blindfolds me in the Akatsuki's…_lair_ so I don't betray him. I could still betray him, and he knows it. But he also knows he is stronger than me.

_So much stronger. Emotionally stronger too. He's been through so much I can hardly imagine. He's still evil. I just understand why now. And I know now: he is the darkness, and I am falling._

**A/N:**** It's ItaSaku. It's…different. But is it any good? Please R&R. I feel like no one likes or loathes my work enough to review anymore T_T. Also, if you have a request for a oneshot, ask. I have (some) spare time on my hands and nothing to do.**


End file.
